Triple Threat: Learning to be alive
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: When Steel breaks the wings of a demon named hazen, that same one becomes alive, and finds love from another hooded hedgehog much like him. She's beautiful to him, and he wants to learn about her, but can't seem to speak when around. He learns more about Scourge, and his terrible past. He finds emotions he never had. OOC WARNING! Also, none of these belong to me other than 2 OCs
1. Chapter 1: Trying to help

Chapter one: a free and happy spirit and an Injured wing

 **A/N: Okay, this is id Child from the future, had no Lily 'Rings' Rose in it, same characters, but different story. okay? Read and REVIEW! Also, OOC warning and I don't own anyone but Lily Rings and Blue flame aka Sonicexe if he was possessed but if he wasn't possessed he's Blue flame. In other words Sonicexe = possessed Blue Flame**

Scourge could be heard punching the wall repeditively. "What do we do, Sanc? The boss has been at it for a while" Steel covered his mouth when he said 'the boss'. He kept forgetting not to call him that off the battlefield. Both hedgehog stood in front of the door. Ever since Fiona dumped him, Scourge has been acting like the most pitiful thing ever once every year: the anniversary of ther break up. "I don't know, Steel, I don't know, the only thing that might keep this off his mind might be fighting, but who to let him fight..." the orange streaked hedgehog thought for a moment, then smirked. "Hazen" both hedgehogs said at once before leaving.

.

.

.

"Where, by any chance are you two taking me" a hooded hedgehog with green eyes asked. "Scourge" was Steel's response. "You know, I can easily escape and fly off, right" Hazen asked. "Yep, but we'll only catch you again" Sanctum stated as the hooded hegehog sprouted his wings in both a scary, yet graceful, fashion. He tried flying, only to find that Steel had grabbed his wings. The demon hedgehog mumbled a few thing as Steel glared. "Let me go" Hazen stated as the two shook their heads. "Grrr, please" he asked. "You know that will never work, so why even try that" Sanctum stated. Hazen started to flail and thrash, trying to be let out of the two hedgehog's grip, but failed miserably. "Okay then, Hey, Scourge, we have a gift for you" Steel called. "I'm not *sniff* coming out" Scourge said in between sobs. "This is just pitiful, can I go now" Hazen mumbled, actually feeling slightly sorry for him, but barely. "Is that" Scourge asked. "Yep, it's Hazen, and we brought him here just so you could beat the stuffing out of him" Steel chirped as Hazen's eyes widened. He thrashed more only to be pinned. "Let me go, please, just let me go! I did nothing to even deserve this, just let me go" Hazen begged as Steel loosened his grip. He never heard Hazen beg before. "Let him go, I won't fight him like this" Scourge stated. "You, did you just, not do an unfair fight" Sanctum asked. Scourge froze, but stiffly nodded. "Wow, just, wow" both hedghogs stated as they let the demon hedgehog go. He walked out and tried flying, but screamed and fell down. "Oh no" Steel said as he realized how strong his grip was. "What did you do to my wings, you pathetic excuse for mortals" Hazen yelped as he kept trying to fly, only to find that he couldn't even lift his own wings. "No, no no no no... NO!" Hazen yelped, this time running and trying to fly again, but falling. "GRR, you broke... my wings, you idiots" he whispered before walking off. He soon felt a hand grab his arm. "My spawn, how dare you not kill them for what they've done to you. You know you're the only soul that escaped my hands, but I can easily change that" a voice said. Hazen turned around. "Why did I even give that B**** that amulet, it corrupted his soul, something not even I tried to do" Hazen whispered as he remembered giving the amulet to Blue Flame, turning him into a retched creature who killed him, only to revive him to do his bidding. "Now, will you be a dear and kill those three hedgehogs for me, you know I only drive them mad, I still don't have the heart of a killer, but you do" the same voice said as he screamed. "THEY DID NOTHING TO DESERVE SUCH A FATE" Hazen screamed as he heard a chuckle, the one that sent chills down his spine. "Oh, then you must want to be broke, don't you" the voice said again. "No, I don't, but they don't deserve to be killed, I do that out of justice, you, you" he couldn't say the words or he'd die, and be sucked within the amulet. "Oh, you don't be rude to your elders, no no no" he said, that playful tone still in the navy hedgehog's voice. Hazen did the only thing he could do, run. He ran from the voice, trying not to cry out of fear, terror even. "Leave me be, just leave me alone" Hazen whimpered as he stepped foot in a forest, shivering in terror. "Hello, Hazen" a female voice chirped. She sounded 7 as a magenta hedgehog stepped out. "Wh-who are you" Hazen asked. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lily Rings, and I hope I didn't scare you" she said, floating to the hooded hedgehog. "Why don't you fear me" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, but, why would I do that" Lily asked as she half floated, half walked to him. "How can you float when you don't have shoes, much less hovering ones" Hazen said as The magenta hedgehog giggled. "You see..." she shifted her eyes a bit before whispering this: "I'm dead". Hazen silently yelped as he tried to calm down. Even though he was a demon hedgehog, he had a personal fear of the paranormal. "Hee hee, I hope I didn't scare you, but, if you haven't noticed from the screatches and torn, blood stained clothes, I died from a wolf attack" she chirped. "I can get rid of this... hedgehog following you in your mind" she whispered as Hazen jumped. How does she know, he thought as she placed her forehead against his and a navy smoke escaped him and he fell. He heard no terrifying laugh, felt no paranoia, and saw no red and black eyes. He was free. He slowly got up and looked around. He saw a yellow ring shape on the back of his hand. He smiled as he walked around, knowing that no one can stop him, but someone was also free, and would do anything to find his son.

?- "I-I'm free, I'm finally free" the voice of a 30 year old hedgehog exclaimed. the amulet on his wrist broke as he smiled. "Finally, I can see my son, Scourge the hedgehog"

The forest: Hazen slowly walked from the forest, his wings in immense pain and suffering. He dragged his blood colored wings behind him, wincing with every step. He fell over as everything went black.

 **A/N: I hope you loved it so far! um, could you animate this and the other chapters, I'll stop asking when I finally learn how, okay? thank you :3 :D ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Injured wings

Chapter 2: when the injured enemy was found

 **CHAPTER 2! REVIEWWWWWWWW PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!?**

Scourge POV: I punched Steel as he winced slightly. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU 1: BRING HAZEN 2: BREAK HIS WING AND 3: MADE HIM YELL AT ALL THREE OF US" I screeched as the two closed their eyes and I slowly backed down. "I'm going to look for him" I stated as both of them looked at me, both terrified. "B-but, he could k-kill you, Scourge" Steel whimpered as I rolled his eyes. "In the injured state he's in, I doubt that he could even hurt a newborn kitten, all the more reason to find him" I demanded as both of them nodded, following me. "We're not letting you go alone. It's _Triple_ threat, not _Solo_ threat" Steel said as I rolled my eyes, but let them follow me. We were at the edge of a nearby forest when I found a collapsed hedgehog a few feet from it. I noticed the blood red wings as I ran to him. "SEE WHAT YOU TWO DID TO HIM, BY BREAKING HIS WINGS, _THIS_ , IS WHAT HAPPENEDS" I screamed, waking the hooded hedgehog up. "Huh, Scourge, why... are you... ngh... here" Hazen asked, making me jump slightly. "A friend helped me when I was in need, so I'm helping you, my chaos that sounded sappy" I said as he looked at me, and saw me blush. "Was this friend... a girl perhaps" he said slyly. I only blushed more as I remembered her name: Amy Rose. I looked down and smiled. "Heh, a girl saved you, I thought as much from a pitiful mortal such as yourself" I froze as I bluched again, but this time out of rage. "YOU F***ING LITTLE, SHE SAVED ME FROM A F***ING SNAKE THAT WAS FOUR FEET TALL" I screamed as Hazen closed his eyes in a flinch. He growled but sighed and looked down. He tried getting up, but screamed and fell. "Whoa, you need rest, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but, *sigh* come with us, or else you can't fight anymore, if just broken wings does this, I'd hate to see you even more injured than just broken wings" I said as he tried flying again, but winced and screamed as he fell again. He looked just, pitiful, I almost felt sorry for him. I sighed and carried him as he looked down, I could tell he was more than a little embarrassed. "So, you're helping me" he stated as I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Yes, because someone saved me, remember, Hazen" I said as he nodded slowly, as though he was only half listening. "Uh, Hazen, is something wrong" I asked as he shook his head, still half listening. He put a hand over the side of his neck and gasped. I tried not to drop him. He nearly screamed once I did. "What is it" I asked, more than a little annoyed by this sudden act of terror. "I... I... I'm turning into a mortal" he said before panicking in my arms. I tried not to scream. No wonder he gasped, he felt his own heartbeat. "Calm down, we'll figure this out... somehow" I said as we walked home.

Amy's house- Amy POV: I was cooking lunch when my wrist phone started ringing. "Oh, hey Scourge, what's up" I said as he looked a bit scared. "We have a tiny issue over here, when you're free, please come over" he said as I saw throwing chairs and the sound of demonic hissing in the background. "Uhh, what is all that happening behind you" I asked. "Part of our issue" he said, looking down and revealing an epic fight. I couldn't see who it was against, but I saw that they needed help. I turned off the stove, grabbed my coat and ran into the cold Autumn air, jumping into the portal. I kept running when I finlly made it to their house, and utter chaos could be heard inside. The door finally opened to reveal a badly scratched and beaten Scourge. "Hey... Amy, HELP US PLEASE" he yelped as I looked inside. "WHEN DID YOU LET THAT GUY IN YOUR HOUSE" I yelped, referring to the hooded hedgehog on the couch with bandaged wings. "Um, well, remember when you found me in the forest and I told you I was abandoned by Fiona, well, today was exactly one year after that, and I was upset, so Steel and Sanctum decided to bring Hazen for me to fight, and they... broke his wings. Then, we realized in a very panicked fashion that Hazen here is turning mortal like us" Scourge explained as I tried to take it all in. Hazen, Living? That can't be possible. "Could you give me proof" I asked. "Okay then, you know what Hazen without his hood looks like, right" Scourge asked as I shuddered but nodded. He had a tumblr blog and someone asked what he looked like without his hood. Well, it was a monstrosity of mass proportions. "Well, that changed drastically" Scourge stated, ripping off Hazen's hood, causing Hazen to grab his hand as I heard the sounds of bones breaking and I flinched. I saw that he looked like a normal hedgehog with glowing green eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED" I yelped as Scourge shrugged. "To be honest, none of us know the reason why Hazen looks so... normal. We were hoping you could help" Scourge said as Hazen smirked. "So, this is the mortal girl you love so much" he asked slyly as Scourge froze and blushed. I giggled softly as I kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I am" I chirped. "Wait, aren't you obsessed with that blue quilled goody-two-shoes Sonic" Sanctum asked as I shook my head. "We're more of a brother sister relationship now" I said, smiling. "So, you two are basically the bridge between good and evil" Steel asked. "I guess, if you put it that way" I said calmly. "But, how can someone come back from the dead" I asked as they all lowered their heads. "We don't know, and it confuses all of us" Steel said, sighing as Sanctum and Scourge nodded in agreement. "Maybe it has to do with her" Hazen whispered. "Who" Scourge and I asked in sync. "I found this girl in the forest, she said she was a ghost, died from a wolf attack, she said she'd... never mind, it's nothing" he explained as Scourge fell to his knees, both hands on his head. "Scourge, Scourge SCOURGE" I yelped as he started shaking violently. "She's gone, she can't be back, she's dead and gone, I saw her die, she's gone, I'm a monster, I'm a monster without a heart" he whimpered as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a monster, Scourge, it's going to be okay, don't worry" I said as he looked at me, obvious fear in his blue irises. The door soon broke down as both of us flinched. There, standing in the dust was a blue hedgehog, with red irises and a red tear drop under one of his eyes. Scourge growled like an animal at the sight of him. "Scourge, how you've grown since I last saw you-" he was interrupted by Scourge punching him. "First, you beat me, then you leave me, now all you have to say about that is HOW I'VE GROWN SINCE THEN" Scourge screamed at the top of his lungs. "Tell me son, when did this happen" he asked. "Ever since you got your precious fancy f***ing bracelet, that's when" Scourge yelped. "I guess there is something your little guest hasn't told you then" the hedgehog said as Hazen looked down, his expression not changing. "What did you do, Hazen" Scourge asked, putting a fist in his hand. "Okay, I admit that I gave him the amulet that should have help him with his job, but it back fired and made him crazy, violent, he even killed me" Hazen explained as he looked down again. "So, you're back... Dad" Scourge said as he balled up his fist. 'I have to break the ice, and fast' I thought as I saw Scourge scowling at the blue hedgehog. "Okay, well, Scourge's dad, my name is Amy, I'm Scourge's, ahem, girl... friend" I stated, but soon regret this as he looked at me, confused. "I thought you were a red-" I stopped him from finished as I made a heart with my hands and ripped it apart. He stopped and nodded. "Okay, but, Hazen, tell us more of this... medallion" I said. "It was an amulet, but I never knew it would corrupt someone's soul like it did him. It worked it's way slowly, and Blue Flame left ust in time to protect his son from further harm. He soon killed me. When I was revived, he would mentally follow me everywhere. That is, until this Lily Rings ghost girl saved the both of us" Hazen explained as he took off one of his gloves with his teeth and showed a ring shaped mark on the back. "See" we all nodded in response. But Scourge still would occasionally glare at his father. This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Being a mortal

Chapter 3: How to be a mortal

 **A/N: Yes, I is adding a new OC of mine. Her same is Mist. She wears a dark purple cloak, and is the same thing as Hazen. And no, she is not gendernend Hazen, okay, she is a Dark purple hedgehog who yes, has the same abilities as Hazen, but no, she is not Genderbend Hazen. She is my pitiful attempt at a match for Hazen. I sorry.**

No POV: It was around 10:00pm, and Scourge had enough. He had enough of both an uninvited guest that he despised, and another guest he took in that he also despised not going to sleep. "GRRR, you're making a sixteen year old feel like he's forty three. Are you happy now, Hazen" he said as Hazen smirked. All of the triple threat spent fifty minutes trying to get the demon turned mortal to sleep with no avail. "That's it, I can't take it, guys, get the emeralds, we are going super" Scourge yelped as all three anti hedgehogs walked in separate directions, grabbing the emeralds. "But, Scourge, you know what happens when it wears off, right" Steel asked. "*sigh* Yes, but I just can't take this idiot anymore" Scourge screamed before throwing a bat at the hooded figure, knocking him out. "O_O... Or there was that. Never mind" Scourge stated as he finally could get some rest.

.

.

.

It was around 9:00am when Scourge heard the sound of wings flapping violently. He groaned out of anger and got up, realizing that the fiasco wasn't a dream. "I'm going to kill Steel after this is over" He muttered. He slowly put his boots and jacket on before walking into the living room. He sighed with relief that one of the parts of the fiasco was over. He saw Hazen looking out the window with one of his hands on it. "Hey... Hazen. I see your wing's doing better than last night" he said before yawning. The hedgehog in front of him only nodded, sighing softly. Scourge looked out the window and smirked. There was a girl with blood red wings and a purple hood, practicing magic. He turned to see Hazen's face as his smirk grew wider. "I see someone has a crush" Scourge said as Hazen glared and opened the two eyes above the orginal pair. Scourge only smirked more. He looked off into the wall to where the readers are watching, pointed to Hazen, and slyly said "And here we have a demon hedgehog in denial". Hazen kept all four eyes opened as they turned red and he pinned Scourge to the door. "I do not like her, I will not become the pitiful beings you are over something stupid such as the most beutiful girl I've ever met" He stopped pinning him down and covered his mouth with both hands. He slowly lifted his hands off before speaking again. "Did I just" he started as Scourge nodded, the smirk on his face returning. "I'm going to tell Steel and Sanc" Scourge teased before running off at full speed. Hazen teleported infront of him and choked him. "Tell them, and you're dead" he whispered in a demonic voice. Scourge could only nod in response. Hazen then dropped the green hedgehog and attempted flying. "D***" He mumbled as he punched a wall, which broke it. Hazen walked over to the window to see the girl, trying to stay away. But he just couldn't. She made him feel like nothing else mattered in the world, like he could fly even with broken wings, like he was more free than he already was. He shook his head in anger at himself. _'Love is only for the weak, then, does that mean that I am weak, helpless'_ Hazen thought as he banged his head against his fist. He knew that he was only strong as he was because it was a gift, so he could kill with stronger force. He felt his muzzle get warm. "No, oh no, no no no no, why does this have to happen to me" He mumbled before flapping his wings frantically and screaming. Scourge grabbed his arms and placed them behind the hooded hedgehog's back. "What!? How" he yelped as Scourge smirked. "You're asking the one who started the most riots and fistfights in zone jail, in other words, I know how to restrain, from being restained" Scourge explained, smirking. Hazen tried flapping his wings, only to find they were pinned to his back from his arms. "I hate you -_-" he said, growling. "Now, why don't you tell me about this crush, and that I might be able to help you" Scourge said as Hazen growled. "I don't have a crush" Hazen grumbled as Scourge saw that he had calmed down and let him go. "Really though, at least talk to that girl, stalking her and just staring won't get you anywhere" Scourge teased as Hazen sighed. "Fine" he said, leaving.

 **A/N: By the way, in this, Fiona, when he dumped Scourge, he overthrew the castle. But also, Yes, this chapter had OOC out the yin yang, but this will be common in my books. ALL HAIL OOC! - that's me, right there.**


	4. Chapter 4: More than Silent

Chapter 4: More Silent than normal

Hazen walked out, freezing up when he saw the girl. ' _Come on, Move'_ he demanded in his mind as he stiffly managed to walk to her. "Who are you" the girl asked. Hazen tried to open his mouth, but it was stuck in an awkward grin. "Uhh, you're starting to scare me, sir, do you need some help" she asked. ' _Say SOMETHING, you bat winged idiot, she's slipping, speak, come on_ ' he screamed in his head. He only nervously laughed and teleported off. "Why couldn't I speak" he mumbled as Scourge waited for him, in the middle of a facepalm. "That's your grand introduction, seriously, that was the worst thing I've ever seen. EVER" Scourge yelped as Hazen stood there, dumbfounded. "I couldn't speak, I tried and, and why am I talking to you about this" Hazen stated before walking out and weakly flying to the roof. "Why couldn't I talk to her" he whispered as he heard something, a voice. "Maybe it's because you like her more than you let on, like a teen in denial" the voice playfully chirped as he saw an image in his head of a two toned mask with a smile plastered on it. "Who am I speaking to" he asked. "Oh, you don't know? I am Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am Dimentio" the voice cheered. "And why do you want to help me" hazen asked. "Oh, because I am fond of a certain lovely shapeshifter, so maybe we could help each other" 'Dimentio' said, while Hazen swore he heard a sigh of glee from the voice in his head. "But first, what is your name" Dimentio asked. "My name is Hazen, Hazen the demon hedgehog, and if you're Master of Dimensions, prove it" Hazen said, smirking. Soon he saw a human in front of him, wearing a jester's outfit. He looked shocked as he stared at the green eyed hedgehog. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were a hedgehog" Dimentio said in awe. "So, you said you could help me" Hazen asked. "Yes, who is this girl" Dimentio asked. Hazen pointed to her as the teenage jester looked at her. "Hmm, now, you simply have to imagine that you are only in a dream, so that it wouldn't matter, you just have to stay calm, that's all" Dimentio explained as Hazen nodded, flying to the girl. "You again, so, are you actually going to talk" she asked. Hazen gulped but nodded. "My... name is Hazen... and you are" Hazen choked. "My name is Mist, and I like to practice my powers. I died a long time ago, a long with this prince. I never knew his name. But just yesterday, I felt my heart start beating again as the image of another hooded hedgehog appeared, but enough about that, here's my number if you want to talk again" Mist said, writing down her phone number and handing it to Hazen. "Th-thank you... Mist" he said as he felt his heart beat faster as he placed a hand over it. ' _Am I really in love'_ he thought before holding the digits close. "Thank you, Dimentio" he whispered as he saw an image of him, smiling in a more genuine manner. "You're welcome, Hazen, now to go see Mimikins, uh, you didn't hear that last part" Dimentio said.


	5. Chapter 5: The near return of insanity

Chapter 5: Attemping to call the girl

Hazen walked inside, trying to stay his version of 'normal', but he just couldn't take not screaming 'yes' with every last fiber in his body. "Whoa, calm down, GOT HER DIGITS" Scourge yelped as Hazen kept a straight face and nodded. "Good job, now call her" Scourge said as Hazen's eyes widened. "C-call her" Hazen yelped as Scourge smirked. But he felt so, uneasy about the fact that Hazen was being nervous. Someone this powerful shouldn't be so nervous about a girl. "Just call her. Here, I'm going to see Amy, so if you need me, call" Scourge said, handing Hazen his wrist phone **(A/N: I'm so sooorrry :'( I just can't remember the name)**. "Thank you" Hazen whispered as Scourge walked through the portal to Amy.

Mobius: "Hey, Scourge, I might have the anwer to you guys' problem. I found this book in the library, can I read it to you" Amy chirped. "If it will help our Hazen problem, then yeah" Scourge said as she opened the book. " _A long time ago, there was a beautiful maiden who's parents pride her for her magic skills. A few kingddoms from there was a prince, who everyone loved. The two soon met, and it was love at first sight. Right after the prince proposed to the darling princess, a dark cloud of smoke had come to take her. The prince knew it was his fault, for he had given the evil a crystal to help his every whim. But the prince promied one thing, 'The day before we meet again, our hearts shall beat like they haad when they first met'._ It's sweet isn't it" Amy read the book as Scourge realized something: Hazen's heart started beating the day before he saw the girl. "Hazen's the prince" Scourge exclaimed as he remembered that he'd call himself a prince. "Thank you Amy" Scourge said as he ran into the portal.

Anti-Mobius: "Guys, guys, you have to read this, it's about Hazen" Scourge yelped as the two hedgehogs in front of him looked at each other, but nodded. Once they read it, they nodded again in awe. "So, Hazen's a prince" Steel asked. "Yes, yes he is" Scourge stated bluntly. "Then what do we do!? We have royalty inside our own house" Steel yelped as there was a kock at the door. Scourge opened it, but slammed it right after. "Oh, SCOURGEY" a femenine voice called. "No, no no no" Scourge muttered. Sanctum heard the voice call Scourge as a little voice chirped 'Whee, Rosy's here'. "Grr, shut it" Sanctum muttered. "Oh, really, what if I don't want to" the voice asked as Sanctum placed both hands on his head. "Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP" he started muttering, then got louder everytime he said it. "No thank you" The voice chirped again as the anti Shadow screamed and punched a wall in his anger. He stormed out o hi room and walked to the door. "Get away from our home, got it, Rosy" he threatened. Rosy gulped but nodded. "Thank you, now get" he stated again when he looked up and saw someone. Alicia. "Uhh, uhhh" Sanctum stammered as he started blushing. "Um hi" she answered, a little awkwarded by his staring. "Well, I'm going to go see Rosy, bye" she said before backing up slowly. "You failed, now, if you had Rosy-" the voice started. "Shut up" Sanctum yelped. "Huh, we never spoke to you, Sanc" Steel said. "Oh, it's nothing, just a very annoying PEST" Sanctum said, screaming pest, so one in his mind could hear. "Sancy doesn't like what you're calling him, now, take it back or things will get ugly" the voice chirped playfully. "FINE I TAKE IT BACK" Sanctum yelped before storming into his room. "What am I going to do with you" he growled as he heard maniacal laughter. "Oh, really, Sancy is upset now" he heard more maniacal laughter. The anti Shadow sighed before starting to read.


	6. Chapter 6: Pre date

Chapter 6: Being alive, lol

 **A/N: I am sorry Hazen fans, but I am going to be a jerk to hazen**

 **Hazen: What!?**

 **Hoopafanlily (me): Yesh, MWAHAHAHA**

 **Hazen: *opens all four eyes and sprouts blood red wings* Don't even dare!**

 **Hoopafanlily: Yeah, I is not fazed.**

 **Hazen: Oh, really *turns into scary monster***

 **Hoopafanlily: *Yawns***

 **Hazen: O_O H-how!?**

 **Hoopafanlily: I watched Smile HD. After that, nothing scares me *shrugs* back to the book! :D**

 **Hazen: Hmph, I hate you -_-**

Scourge walked in and sighed before sitting on the couch before Hazen screamed in anger. The green hedgehog ran to the kitchen and tried not to laugh his head off. "Yeah, you really were dead a while, weren't you" Scourge teased while handing a can opener to the hooded hedgehog in front of him. "Shut up" he muttered as he tried to get the thing to work. **(A/N: Hazen: WTF!? Me: I'm sorry, it just came to mind at random, I'm sorry XD ! Hazen: Jerk -_-. Me: That's your best come back? Hazen: *flips me off* Me: AHH, Pixels, get the pixels! *places pixels over hazen's hand*)** "Here, let me help you" Scourge said as Hazen only hissed. "Well exuuse me, princess" he mocked before laughing. "Shut up, scar face" Hazen hissed. "Oh, you're ging to do that, huh? Well, then, okay, Hoody head" Scourge mocked. "Snot quills" "Flashlight eyes" "Four eyes" "Grr, fine, you win, but doesn't four eyes belong to you, green four eyes" they both started fistfighting as Sanctum and Steel came in, sighing. "Really, just, really" Sanctum asked. "YES" both yelled, continuing the fight. The fight was interrupted by both hedgehogs restaining the other. "Let go of me, Sanc" Scourge yelped. "LEt me go, silver quilled mortal" Hazen demanded. They both had the same response: "Nope".

.

.

.

3 hours past before they both calmed down. Hazen left for the phone before dialing the number given. "Hello, this is Mist" A voice said as Hazen blushed slightly, but his mouth had yet to open. _'Speak, you idiot, come on, speak, you can do this, just SPEAK'_ he screamed at himself. "I bet it's you Hazen, okay, I have something important to tell you, it's about both of our past. But let's go a less, crazed route. How about a dinner at around... 5:00" Mist asked. "Yes, yes" Hazen said, facepalming at the fact that he said the same word twice. He hung up and froze. He was going on a date with someone he liked, he had to impress her, but how. He stormed outside before heading to the store. Almost everyone hid from him. ' _Typical mortals, fearing the most powerful, but it's better than some people I know'_ Hazen thought as he walked around. _'What of all things do I get her? Wait, she likes the magic arts! I could get her some sort of spell book, er, that is if they have such an item'_ Hazen thougt as he almost tripped over something. He picked it up. "The Dark Prognostics? I have to read this" Hazen said with a smirk. As he opened the book, he saw multiple world endings, and world beginnings as well. But the thing that caught his eye most, were three numbers written on one page: 256. He smiled as he focused his power on those three little numbers. He imagined all the possibilities withen just three numbers. "256" he muttered as a portal appeared in front of him. As he walked in, he saw Dimentio, reading a green book with pink ribbons and the words, Mimi's Diary embroidered with pink thread. "Why, hello, Hazen, Wait... Og my Grambi, don't ever mess with that book, it holds too many dark secrets for even I to be able to handle" Dimentio yelped, snatching the book from him. "Okay, if you say so" Hazen replied, turning around as a smirk grew on his face. Once he walked outside, he snapped his fingers as the dark book appeared in his hand. ' _Now for the date_ ' he thought as he walked home.

Scourge's house: Hazen wlked inside as he noticed he had a few more hours left to get ready. He sighed as he took off his hood and flinched when he saw how normal he looked. "That's how I look now" he asked himself as he changed into formal attire. He brushed his teeth, er, fangs, whatever, before smirking. ' _Perfect'_ he thought as he noticed the time. "I'm late" He screamed before running outside.

 **A/N: Lol, Hazen is late for the first date of his life XD! Hazen: Shush, even you know this never happened. Me: That's what fanfics are all about, so you can go to your creator, Scourgebestbuddy if you want. Hazen: *growls but nods and leaves* Me: Okay, next chapter is teh date.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fever and heartbreak

Chapter 7: The Date, the flu, and a broken heart

 **Scourge: Hey, where is this?**

 **Me: MY FANFICTION :3**

 **Scourge: Is it about me?**

 **Me: Yep, er, partially**

 **Scourge: what do you mean?**

 **Me: I mean that it has parts about you, and parts about Hazen, also, Hazen falls in love with my OC!**

 **Scourge: Oh? Really? I'm going to get him while he's distracted... O_O**

 **Mist: You won't hurt him, or you will die**

 **Scourge: Yes ma'am *Runs off to a corner***

 **Me: On to the story! :3**

Hazen ran to his date. Once he finally made it, there was Mist, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where were you" she snapped. "Getting ready to see you" Hazen yelped as Mist rolled her eyes. She wore a beautiful purple dress. They walked hand in hand inside, their wings outward proudly. "I've never met a hedgehog with wings" some whispered. "They're scary" others mumbled, but the couple didn't mind. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Hazen said as Mist smiled warmly. "Oh, it's alright, I just get... impatient easily" Mist said as they made their orders. Once they ate, Mist decided to make some conversation. "So, what kinds of things do you like, Hazen" she asked. "Death, fighting, tourture sometimes, you O_O" he froze when he said you, and just tried to act normal. "That was... awkward, um... well, I like magic, playing fighting games cuz I'm not allowed to actually fight, sometimes I'll break the bones of someone then mend it back so I won't go to jail, you O_O" she froze as well as they both stared at each other like idiots. "Do you, like me, as in, like like me" Hazen asked. "Um, somewhat, but we should just be friends for now" Hazen froze and lost the little color he had from those words: Just be friends. He felt like he had been shot, but survived and was stuck with the pain. "Um, I'm going to go" he said after paying. He left outside in the rain. It was cold, it was raining, but he didn't mind. He was more focused on the pain he was feeling right then and there. Being shot and surviving was an understatment, this felt much worse than a simple gunshot. ' _Why does it hurt, why do words hurt like this, I feel pathetic, just... PATHETIC'_ he thought as he punched a tree and kept walking. The rain and the cold were slowly starting to get to him, but he only ignored it as he kept walking. He coughed lightly in his hand as he finally decided to use his wings as a pair of umbrellas. He finally made it to where he was staying, completely soaked and shivering from the cold. Even when he walked in to the warmth of the home, he felt freezing. He changed back into the usual before walking to the couch, shivering. _'Why is it so cold, it feels like an icebox'_ he screamed in his head as he checked the heater in both rage and confusion. The heater was on. "What, then why is it so c-cold" he yelped as Steel walked in. "It's not cold, Hazen, but this is Autumn, you might be sick, you know that, right" the Silver hedgehog asked as Hazen cocked his head to one side like a confused creature. "Oh, right, you were, dead, so you must not know what that mean, hmm, how to explain this... It just means you won't feel well for a few days, I guess" Steel explained, though being sick usually meant, well, being sick. It was odd to have to explain it in detail, or explain it at all. **(A/N: I like to be mean to Hazen, I don't know why, I just do)** Hazen nodded as he walked back to the living room to sit down. He layed down and slowly went to sleep.

.

.

.

Hazen woke up to feel something cold on his forehead. "Morning" Scourge said as Hazen shifted to his side. The memories of what happened (other than the date) came to his mind as he moaned in annoyance. _'I can't believe I was so stupid to stay in the rain like that'_ he thought as he sat up. He looked around as his head started spinning. He growled under his breath at his own stupidity when a bowl of soup was handed to him. He looked up and saw Scourge, looking away. "You're my guest, so don't mention it" he stated, even though he felt like he could make a good team mate, even part of the little family he had left. Since his, now girlfriend, Amy saved him, he felt it was right to help anyone else who actualy needed it. "Thanks" Hazen hoarsly whispered as he grabbed the spoon and ate. It felt odd that his mortal enemy was helping him. "I said don't mention it" he said as Hazen ony shrugged. He was too weak to even reply, so he kinda gave up on that. Once he finished, Hazen tried to get up, but his head started spinning as he fell back, groaning. Scourge stifled laughter at his slight ignorence of being mortal. "Shut up" Hazen mumbled as he soon remembered the words that stabbed him during the date. He shuddered as Scourge jumped, but soon thought it was Hazen's fever and calmed down. "She said she only wante to be friends" Hazen faintly whispered. "What" he asked as he processed what he said as he remembered what Fiona said the day he was bitten by that snake. "We don't need a leader who can't even handle a snake bite, so we're leaving" he shuddered at those words. "Ah, so she didn't want to be your girlfriend" Scourge asked as Hazen nodded, looking just as pitiful as he felt. He shivered again, but this time out of the fact that he had a fever. "Why does it hurt" he asked. "What" Scourge asked. "I said, Why does it hurt" Hazen said again, looking away to hide a fallen tear. "I don't know, it always does, words hurt even the strongest of enemies, so this is normal" Scourg explained as Hazen his under the blankets that were placed on the couch and bawled. He hated feeling this useless, absolutly despised it, and he couldn't stand the pain in his heart from the slow shattering it had. It hurt so much that he wnted to de again just to get rid of it. He felt like lying, he elt like crying, he felt like dying. That's how he felt, so pathetic that he couldn't handle something so small as a heartbreak. He grabbed the phone number in his hand and ripped it to shreds just to get rid of it, but he still remembered it by heart. He screamed but kept crying, closing his eyes to try to stop the tears that just kept coming. He didn't want to be seen like this, he looked pathetic, and he was crying right in front of Scourge, the one he hated. Yet he needed someone to cry on. So, out of sheer instinct, cried on his shoulder. Scourge was shocked by this, but knew how pathetic he felt when he was dumped by Fiona, so he just let him. Steel saw this and felt sorry for him, he's been around long enough for everyone to feel at least slightly attached. "What's wrong, Hazen" he asked as Hazen only sobbed in response. Scourge mouthed "Mist didn't want to be in a relationship yet" as Steel nodded. They all jumped as they heard maniacal laughter, coming from Sanctum's room. They both looked at each other and ran, seeing two figures in that same room. One, a pink hedgehog, and the other, Sanctum without his armor. They both had the same crazed gleam in their eyes. "Guess who's baaack" they both chirped as they got close. "Sancy" they whispered as both lunatics were about to strike, when they passed out. Behind them was a hooded figure with wings, who soon also collapsed. The two anti hedgehogs gasped. They knew the first to were knocked in the head with a bat, but Hazen, his fainting was fever induced. "Hazen"


End file.
